Talk:Riven/@comment-24212263-20140106013257/@comment-9008617-20140108211103
@Leyrann: "I don't consider it bragging when it's true that I get fed on Riven every game. Have a look (currently not a lot of Riven games because she gets banned more and more, but at least you can look at my average stats): http://www.lolking.net/summoner/euw/27513621#ranked-stats" I checked your match history the first time you posted your username and it had a bunch of losses which were then quickly replaced with about 8 Co-op vs Bot games... >_> "Also, what I'm saying is basically, that it's nothing special. Anyone can do it, you just have to learn when you can roam (you pushed your lane, your lane opponent backed (for example after someone died or after you both recalled), or your lane opponent sucks at pushing (like Shen before he has Sunfire Cape)), which, as you can see from the examples, is not hard at all." Anyone can do it if they get carried by OP champs but yes a little game awareness goes a long way - but so does OPness. "Maybe it's just a difference in what we consider bragging. What I consider bragging is "oh I'm so good, look at what I can do", what I'm SAYING (and what is what you apparently consider bragging) is "I did this, which is simply a fact, and it doesn't even require a lot of skill, so anyone can do this"." Hey guys, I always get fed top/win my lane/everyone-else-dropped-the-ball-if-i-lose-though. Just fact. Not to mention people are saying Riven is OP and you claimed Riven requires skill but then not rrrreally because "unskilled" Rivens could still dominate but then you could prove the difference between a skilled Riven and an unskilled (because that totally would've proven that Riven isn't OP somehow...) Look, you've brought up Plat rank like 3 times since you just reached it like 3 days ago. Grats to Plat V as I've already said. I'm really perplexed that you honestly and legitimately can't see that you brag in a majority of your posts. "Believe me, 90% of what got me from Silver to Platinum is just easy game-understanding. Only now I'm starting to reach the elo where people do NOT anymore make stupid decisions on when to go in, when to push, etc. Those are all things you can learn without playing a second. Think about the games a bit more, instead of just playing, and there you got Plat for yourself." You just reached Plat 5 like 3 days ago after playing this game for like''' 2-3 years'... So please don't start handing out advice that ranking is that easy especially if you've just been riding the OP champs. -_- Not to mention, "'without playing a second"' how am I suppose to know when to go in, when to push, etc when I haven't played before? If anything I'd argue you need to experience playing against and as many of the champs available in LoL to have even a basic understanding of the game. I remember playing the first time and getting frustrated because I didn't know how to escape a Maokai or why Tryndamere wasn't dying. '"PS I actually mostly played Lucian recently, more than Riven. And a few games Irelia, I believe one or two with Jarvan, etc. I'm looking forward to the nerfs though. Her ban rate will drop, so I can play her more often."''' You've played a whopping 9 ranked games as Lucian and are sitting at about a 50% winrate (lolking doesn't seem to want to update your recent games). You've played about 5x as much ranked games as Riven and even more as Master Yi. I just wonder how long you rode the Master Yi remake train until Riot nerfed him in the patch immediately after the remake. Why are you kidding yourself? Just about everyone is saying Riven is OP, even Riot agrees through their incoming nerf.